Fixed advertising display signs have been common for a great many years. With the advent of lower cost, large screen flat panel plasma and LCD displays, signs which can be controllably driven to change the content of their displays have become more and more prevalent in environments such as airports, retail stores, malls, train stations, multiplex movie theaters, sports arenas, and in general, in areas where large numbers of potential customers come and go on a regular basis. Typically, such displays loop through a predetermined sequence of advertisements so that after the loop has completed some small number of times, observers stop paying attention.
In addition, basic concepts of advertising have been evolving based upon the techniques employed by Internet based companies such as Google™, Facebook™ and the like. Greater emphasis is being placed on targeting advertising to individuals or to reflect current trends and topics of interest.